Nightmare
Você está procurando pela Noite 6 do primeiro jogo, pela Noite 6 do segundo jogo ou pela Noite 6 do quarto jogo? Arquivo:Night6FNaF3.png Principal = A Noite Nightmare é a 6ª e última noite jogável de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Essa noite é muito difícil de ser concluída, fazendo com que o jogador seja recompensado com uma estrela no menu principal e o acesso aos Jumpscares no menu Extra quando concluída. Telefonema Estratégias Quando abrir o Painel de Manutenções, será importante reiniciar: # Sistemas de áudio # Ventilação # Câmeras É altamente recomendável que o jogador reinicie o áudio em primeiro lugar, como ele será capaz de usar o áudio para afastar Springtrap embora por pouco tempo, suficiente para permitir-lhe tempo para reiniciar as câmeras e ventilação. Erros de ventilação não afetará o jogo a menos que Springtrap já esteja na porta do Escritório, no qual ele dará o jumpscare no jogador quando escurece a tela de exibição. Portanto, é viável, se mais de um sistema para de funcionar, para reiniciar a sistemas de áudio/ventilação primeiro, dependendo de qual um vai parar de funcionar. Por exemplo, se ambos os sistemas de áudio e a ventilação parar de funcionar, o jogador deve reiniciar o áudio, segurar Springtrap no lugar, então reiniciar a ventilação. Se, no entanto, apenas um parar de funcionar, deverá tentar prender Springtrap primeiro antes de reinicializar. Para, mais uma vez, um exemplo, se a ventilação é baixa, não tente reiniciar de repente, escape de Springtrap primeiro, para depois reiniciar. O jogador deve se lembrar que cada uso de áudio fará com que dê erro em um dispositivo de áudio. Além disso, câmera e ventilação têm problemas mais frequentemente do que nas noites anteriores. O jogador deve manter Springtrap em Cam 08, então o jogador tem mais tempo para reiniciar áudio, etc. Manter as Câmeras dos Dutos (mais especificamente as Cams 11 e 12) seladas para diminuir o risco de ser morto por Springtrap e usar o áudio na Cam 08 toda vez que Springtrap sai para um quarto diferente para maximizar as chances do jogador concluir a noite. Se Springtrap está olhando pela janela do escritório ou espreitar pela porta, o jogador pode às vezes reproduzir áudio em Cam 01 ou para a Cam 02, como um último recurso e Springtrap provavelmente vai para lá. No entanto, às vezes, se o jogador tenta isto, Springtrap pode matar o jogador depois que o Monitor tenha sido encerrado. Se o jogador parte para 5 AM e Springtrap não está por perto, ele deve reiniciar a ventilação tão rapidamente quanto possível. Dessa forma, o jogador pode ficar olhando para a esquerda, sem ter que abrir o menu de reinicialização do sistema ou a câmera e esperar até 6 AM. Para concluir com sucesso uma noite, o jogador deve olhar a Cam 09 e Cam 10, passando rapidamente de uma para outra. Isto impedirá que um ataque de Phantom BB e mostrará ao jogador que Springtrap se moveu. Também, fechando a Câmera dos Dutos impedirá que Springtrap vá imediatamente para o escritório. Tente utilizar o áudio na Cam 10 sempre que Springtrap está perto, para ele não ser capaz de alcançar o jogador como passando na ventilação, pois vai só perder tempo. Se ele não estiver perto na Cam 10, lentamente, o jogador pode atrai-lo para lá. Conclusão Ao completar a 6ª Noite, o jogador recebe um pedaço de jornal que basicamente conta que a Pavores Fazbear pegou fogo. Na nova atualização (1.03), após completar o modo Agressive Nightmare, o jogador ganhará uma quarta estrela. Esse modo é equivalente a o modo 20/20/20/20 dos dois primeiros jogos. Curiosidades *O jornal mostrado ao final revela alguns Easter Eggs: **Se a imagem do artigo for clareada, é possível ver Springtrap espreitando por detrás da estatueta de Freddy. **Neste jornal, ao invés de conter o clássico "Bla Bla Bla" que Scott Cawthon colocava nos jornais de outros jogos, há uma quantidade interessante de curiosidades sobre ele e Five Nights at Freddy's. Esta é a tradução do que pode ser lido no jornal: :Olhando para meus antigos jogos, eu percebi que sempre há um robô quebrado neles. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o motivo de isto ser um tema recorrente nos meus jogos, mas é claro que é algo me assombrando. :Antes de eu começar a trabalhar em FNaF, eu tive de escolher qual jogo eu queria fazer dentre três jogos em potencial. Sabendo que deveria ser minha última tentativa de começar uma nova carreira, eu tive que escolher entre uma sequência para The Desolate Hope, um remake do meu primeiro jogo - Legacy of Flies, ou uma nova ideia sobre animatrônicos e câmeras de segurança. :Enquanto trabalhava no primeiro jogo, eu lancei uma campanha de arrecadação de fundos para ele. Eu levantei exatamente zero dólares. :Fato engraçado: os nomes Freddy, Bonnie, Chica e Foxy eram apenas apelidos enquanto eu trabalhava nos personagens. Eu planejava dar nomes oficiais a eles mais tarde mas acabei me apaixonando por eles quando o jogo foi finalizado. :No jogo original, Freddy originalmente não deveria se movimentar pelo restaurante e deveria apenas "te pegar" se seu tempo acabasse. Isto foi modificado antes de o jogo ser lançado. :Na vida real, eu tenho uma tendência a ter pesadelos que me fazem acordar, o que significa que eu ando enquanto durmo, etc. Em uma noite, eu sonhei que Bonnie estava no corredor do lado de fora da minha porta, então eu saí rápido da cama e corri para manter a porta fechada. Eu descobri que a porta estava trancada e aquilo me encheu com pavor. Em FNaF 1, quando as portas não funcionam, significa que alguém já está em seu escritório: então, quando eu senti que a porta estava trancada, eu senti como se Bonnie estivesse no meu quarto e estava prestes a me pegar! Ainda bem que eu acordei. :Eu, na verdade, modelei o personagem de Foxy no meu laptop enquanto dirigia uma viagem de 24h para visitar meus sogros no verão de 2014. É muito difícil modelar um personagem 3D em uma viagem de carro instável. Talvez seja por isso que Foxy parece tão estragado! :D :Enquanto estávamos visitando, meus filhos experimentaram o jumpscare do Foxy pela primeira vez! |-| Galeria = It burns.jpg|''Artigo de jornal mostrando que o local pegou fogo. Esse artigo aparece logo após a Nightmare ter sido concluída.'' IT BURNS Brightened.png|''Artigo de jornal clareado (note Springtrap ao fundo).'' Deblur.jpg|''O artigo onde é possível ler as notas deixadas por Scott.'' en:Levels (FNAF3)#Nightmare es:6ta Noche#FNaF3 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaF3)